


Grape Hyacinth Tower

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi both have lovely thighs.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	Grape Hyacinth Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3: Thigh Riding

Bokuto was thick in every sense of the word. He had, an enormous build, and while he certainly wasn’t as tall as someone of Tsukishima’s stature, he more than made up for it in his body mass. Akaashi felt lucky every time they had sex, lucky that he had the privilege to handle such a magnificent Grecian body. Bokuto reciprocated his feelings of course. Akaashi was beautiful in every respect, as well. Bokuto could easily get his hands lost in that forest of blue-black curls forever, stare into those sharp, calculating, maritime viridian eyes for the remainder of his life and regret absolutely nothing. Akaashi was often busy with his literature major and Bokuto was absorbed in volleyball and just _staying_ in college, so it was always a treasured little treat when the pair got together. After dinner and studying on the couch together, Akaashi found himself being backed into their bedroom, pushed onto the bed, tangled into a kiss that knocked the very thoughts from his mind.

“Boku-“ he murmured, cut off by another kiss, his hand running through Bokuto’s hair, strands of black and white twining over his fingers, tough and messy. It was damp too, from his shower, falling in his face, curling around his neck as he smothered their breaths in another kiss. Their kisses were short, quick, hungry, punctuated with heavy breaths and long, obscene moans. Bokuto fit his hands up under Akaashi’s shirt, sliding his hands across the smooth, rich skin, sweet and fair and buttery and ... 

“Aahhhh,” Bokuto sighed, as Akaashi’s hands wandered up his shirt, roaming up and down his back, pressing into his shoulder blades, his loins, his spine, making him shiver. He dipped his head, finding the crook of Akaashi’s neck, kissing gently, then nipping, nipping again to hear Akaashi’s mumbling sigh, then biting, hard, harder. Akaashi yelped, nails digging into Bokuto’s skin, keeping him grounded as his thoughts once again flew away, because Bokuto was also twisting his nipples between his fingers and he simply couldn’t deal with both. Bokuto admired the bruise he left, swirling his tongue, trailing it over said bruise, along the column of Akaashi’s throat. Akaashi trembled beneath him. 

“Kiss me,” he breathed, demanding, needy, and Bokuto did. He pressed Akaashi into another kiss. Their lips moved. Akaashi didn’t fight for dominance, no. He let Bokuto’s taste fill him, let Bokuto caress down his sides and moaned into the touch. He again slid his hands down Bokuto’s back, letting his nails drag a little. Bokuto offered a little whine, didn’t break the kiss for a moment, clutching hard to Akaashi’s hips. It was hot, oh it was so hot. 

“What do you wanna do tonight?” Bokuto sat back into a straddle, peering down at Akaashi. Bokuto was sweeping his hair from his face and his voice had dropped a couple octaves, but still maintained that playful ring and that was enough to get Akaashi’s heart jumping from an erratic pound to a desperate throb. 

“Bokuto,” he exhaled, just to say it, training his hands over those rippling pectorals, over those chiseled abs. “You’re so big, so strong...’ he praised. Bokuto adjusted himself so that he could lay a kiss to Akaashi’s chest, then he made his way down, taking extra time to sprinkle those hot, open mouthed kisses over Akaashi’s rising and falling stomach, just as seamless and elegant as the rest of him. “You’re gorgeous,” Bokuto cooed into his skin, “It’s not even fair. Should someone as great as you even exist?”

“Bokuto,” Akaashi whispered, because he didn’t want to say anything else, because he couldn’t say anything else, the world a spinning heaven around him. “Can I hump your thigh?” he didn’t have to peak up through his lashes to convince him; Bokuto would do anything he asked, but it sure was fun to flirt. 

“Yeah,” for a brief moment, scarlet was dusting Bokuto’s cheeks, then he was moving away from Akaashi, taking his overwhelming heat and his melting golden gaze with him, and wriggling from his pants. His boxers came next, half hard cock coming free. Akaashi could’ve drooled from the sight. Bokuto standing with his hands fisted at his hips, marbled hair still in his countenance, blue T-shirt still on and rumpled, and nothing but hips, cock, and thighs to behold below his waist, was a dangerously illegal image. Akaashi had been so absorbed he didn’t notice Bokuto push one knee onto the bed, leaning forth, hands grazing Akaashi’s waist as he pulled down his pants and boxer briefs for him, discarding them to the floor. Bokuto grinned, gliding his fingers over Akaashi’s thighs. Akaashi sighed, blissful, growing weak at those warm, callous fingers moving over his skin, his sensitive skin. 

“Ready?” Bokuto rumbled. 

“Yeah,” Akaashi made room for him. Bokuto flopped on his back and spread his legs. Akaashi, with his body quaking, settled on Bokuto’s right thigh. God. Bokuto’s thigh was just so freakin big and warm. After a breath he started moving, pressing his hands down on Bokuto’s waist to keep himself steady, shoving his length up and down, back and forth, into Bokuto’s one thigh. It didn’t take long for Akaashi to pick up speed and that dry friction was driving him wild, eyes closed, head back, heavy, uncontrolled breaths breaking the air. Bokuto was twitching too, holding onto Akaashi’s shirt. The pair rarely ever had sex totally naked. That was too much work.

“I’m ... I’m nearing...” Akaashi choked. 

“Good,” Bokuto struggled to speak clearly as well, “then can I ... fuck your thighs? ... You’ve got really nice thighs y’know?” They were thigh riding,. Intercrural intercourse just made sense. Akaashi flushed. Oh _he_ was the one with amazing thighs was he? 

And so, the pair ended up standing. Akaashi’s so acclaimed wondrous thighs were clenched together, slick with coconut oil, as Bokuto thrust into them from the front. It was exhausting, but Akaashi never had to do much, Bokuto’s arms locked around him and holding him in place, Akaashi almost slack against his big body. Oh, it was good, and sweet, and hot. Bokuto was fast, a bit messy and unstable, but so good nonetheless. Akaashi through his head back, eyes closed, moans spilling from his parted lips. Sweat was pouring down his shirt, his breathing coming in heavy gasps. Bokuto was worse off though, panting and whimpering as he moved, in and out, in and out. The pair shared a kiss, deep and breathless and then. 

“F-fuck I..” Bokuto cursed, and it was almost a sob, “I’m gonna cum.” 

“Oh Bokuto...” Akaashi inhaled sharply, “Me too!”

They collapsed onto the bed in a matter of a few more thrusts, tangled up in each other, catching their breaths. They were a bit of a mess, but neither minded too much.

“Damn Bokuto,” Akaashi threw his head on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, “You’ll have to let me do that to you some time.” 

“Uuuhh, I don’t think I’ll survive that,” Bokuto rested his head on Akaashi’s tummy. 

“Good, even better,” Akaashi scratched at the base of Bokuto’s scalp. Bokuto pouted up at him. Chuckling, Akaashi flicked him, 

“Then it’s settled.”

Not that he was strong or durable enough to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by. :)  
> Take care <3


End file.
